This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Diamond Blackfan Anemia Registry is a comprehensive epidemiologic data base of patients in North America with Diamond Blackfan anemia (DBA). The goal of the Registry is to enroll all patients with this disorder in order to understand the epidemiology and biology of DBA. As a genetic disorder of red cell production, morphogenesis and cancer predisposition the dissection of DBA will result in new knowledge about hematopoietic cell regulation, dysmorphism and cancer predisposition.